


Summit Meeting

by SaffronCity



Series: Summit Meetings [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronCity/pseuds/SaffronCity
Summary: Hi guys! I wanted to have a little bit of freedom to work, and to finally get out there and start catering to the crowd of people who like the same characters that I like! This one is for Blue! I've always known him as Blue, and the girl was always Green to me, so that's how I'll be addressing them!Green-Female Protag from FR/LGBlue- Rival from R/B/G
Relationships: Blue Okido | Reader, Blue/Green Oak | Reader
Series: Summit Meetings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555288
Kudos: 6





	1. At the top

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to have a little bit of freedom to work, and to finally get out there and start catering to the crowd of people who like the same characters that I like! This one is for Blue! I've always known him as Blue, and the girl was always Green to me, so that's how I'll be addressing them!  
> Green-Female Protag from FR/LG  
> Blue- Rival from R/B/G

Blue was tired. He wasn’t fit for being a single man in his late twenties. Champion, for a few moments, before Red waltzed in right after he finished healing. Viridian City gym leader; sure, that could count a win. He had to cap his power, though, and that was never very fun for him. He had a few flings here and there, Karen, whenever he was in Johto. She got married after a while, since she was in her early forties. Blue sat back in his chair. The one Giovanni left behind after he fled from Saffron City. There was another girl, whose name might have actually been Saffron. He scratched his head as one of his gym trainers approached.  
“Hi,” she said. Blue raised a brow, and forced his smile.  
“Hey.”  
“Your Arcanine,” she began, tucking some hair behind her ear. Blue leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. The trainer chatted away about how soft he was, and how playful he was, and that she was shocked at how serious he could be in battle one moment, and then howl and cry and whine when Blue had to go to the bathroom, or went to bed and closed the door without him in the same room. Blue smiled again, and nodded at her. He was stressed, and horny. He needed a release, and needed it badly. Maybe a walk would help. He stood up, just as the door to the gym opened. Shit. The gym trainer lit up, and ran to greet the trainer. 

Most gave up before they reached Viridian gym, so any challenge was amazing. Blue and Arcanine slipped out the back, his companion wagging his tail excitedly at the word ‘walkies’ from Blue. Pidgeot, who liked to be outside, perked up when Blue was in his line of sight, he dived down, and approached Blue for pets. What a bunch of babies. He loved them. He pets Pidgeot absently, as he thought of the last girl, Saffron. He remembered her from the summit; she might have been in the Elite Four. Pidgeot chirped, and Arcanine sat in the shade, under a tree, beginning to pant. She had dark olive skin, and big round eyes, and her lips always seemed to be pursed. 

He remembered blushing as he saw her. She had a Sandslash in her lap, and it whined loudly when she stopped petting it. The summit was short, Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, blah, blah, blah. He knew it would be easy to deal with them if they crossed his path. Meetings like these were pointless, since everyone was smart, and strong enough to deal with any of them on their own. However, Lance and Steven didn’t care, they even had Red on speakerphone, since he was the registered champion of Kanto. He never said anything, but pressed buttons to confirm he heard everything. Saffron never asked any questions, she kept a polite face, but it was easy to tell she was always bored out of her mind. The only Pokemon he knew she had was her Sandslash. Was she a ground trainer? He wanted to know. After the summit, the Elite Four of each region were chatting. He remembered approaching her, asking what her name was.  
“Saffron,” she replied, softly. She had soft, fluffy looking dreadlocks, with bangs. Her face was smooth, and her eyes were bright.  
“Saffron,” he repeated.

He railed her into the hotel bed that night. She didn’t stay. She sulked out of bed when she thought he might have been asleep. He didn’t say anything, just watched her sit up, and fumble around in the dark for her panties. Once she pulled them up, Blue sighed deeply. Saffron froze, hoping she hadn’t accidentally woken him up. Blue watched her. It was too dark for her to tell he was awake and staring, so she turned around and continued dressing herself. Saffron snaked out of the room shortly after, and Blue rolled onto his back. He thought to himself, ‘not bad’, since he didn’t need to share his bed with anyone. Yet, he found himself missing her, thinking of her, her hot breath on his neck, and her gentle whines when he pushed a finger into her slowly. Blue found himself sitting next to Arcanine, rather, laying against him, as his big baby puppy curled up, taking a snooze. Pidgeot perched on the same tree, going back to napping. He wanted to see her again. He needed a reason, though, so he didn’t seem too desperate. And that’s how he came up with a plan to meet her again.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Something easy.  
He paused, and opened his eyes.  
“A battle,” he mumbled. Nodding to himself, he sat up. Now, the question was, how would he find out what region she was in, then, to schedule a battle with her. With something like this, Steven and Lance would want to watch a battle between the two. That would make it hard to talk to her after. He pressed his eyes shut. Arcanine lifted his head, and sniffed at Blue, then rest his head on his lap. Blue instinctively pressed his hand against the face of Arcanine, petting him softly.  
“I know, bud, it’s weird,” he said, looking up. His Pidgeot still slept, giving off a slight snore. Perhaps he could challenge the Elite Four as a regular challenger? No, that would take too long. Not like it mattered.  
\--

Blue ended up requesting a special battle. He felt nervous, and a little ashamed. He couldn’t think of a better plan, but he knew he wanted to see her again. The request was answered in a week, and, as predicted, Steven and Lance wanted to watch. She flew out, and was staying at a hotel in Celadon City, since Viridian was too small. Despite having his own apartment in Viridian City, he went back home to Pallet Town the day before his match. He wanted someone to talk to about this, his Arcanine climbed onto his bed clumsily, finding a spot near the edge of the bed, and yawned lazily. He wished Red were still around. Perhaps they would take another vacation to Alola, when they got the chance. They both had been working hard after all, and despite the fact that they never got along, Red always seemed to be there when Blue needed him, and vice versa. He couldn’t explain it, but he needed to see his friend. He felt a bubble of emptiness well inside of him, ready to burst. His phone blipped. Blue rolled over to check the message.  
‘Good luck’ from Red. Blue smiled, and was able to relax, drifting off to sleep shortly after. 

In the morning, Blue took his Pokemon to the PokeCenter back in Viridian City, where the resident, Nurse Joy, seemed surprised to see him. He wasn’t in the mood to chat, and quietly chuckled whenever the resident and attending made small comments at him. He needed to win, and quickly. How would he approach this? Would he win and make a witty joke? Or would he loose and ask for ‘special training’? He mentally slapped himself for that one. He was loosing his touch, and wasn’t sure how to proceed anymore. He would have to wing it, and make sure everything worked out fine. Hopefully, that is. Blue sighed, and decided it was time to head to his gym. It had been closed today, and no one was able to enter. Blue sent out a mass text to his gym trainers that there wouldn’t be any work today, as a special trainer would be stopping by the gym, and he wanted to fight her. He was going to eat her alive. Or be eaten by her. He couldn’t decide which would be better. All of his Pokemon were quivering in their PokeBalls, excited for a real fight. As Blue approached the gym, Lance gave a wave, as well as Steven. They’d gotten married a few years ago, and went to Unova for their honeymoon. Odd choice, but Blue couldn’t say anything, as he wasn’t married.  
“Good morning,” Saffron said. Her voice was filled with sleep. She cleared her throat, and extended her hand for Blue to shake. He did.  
“Morning,” he replied. Unlocking the door, Blue let the trio in first. Steven excitedly nudged Lance, who, from what Blue knew, was also not a morning person. The gym was deep cleaned last night, probably from the other trainers. Saffron rubbed her eyes, hands on the strap of her backpack. She looked a little uncomfortable.  
“Want to have breakfast before we start?” Blue offered. Lance couldn’t be bothered to wait for Saffron to respond,  
“Yes,” he said, “Do you have any coffee?” he inquired.  
“Sure, I’ll start a pot, Steven?”  
“Espresso, please.”  
“Saffron?”  
“Yes, please,” she commented.  
“Sure, make yourself comfortable,” Blue told them, disappearing into the lounge. Luckily for him, there was a lounge in his gym. Giovanni really outdid himself on this place, and seemed to dump hundreds-possibly even thousands of dollars on this place to make it as luxurious as he seemed to feel. Organized crime lifestyle be damned, this place was nice as hell. That was one thing he loved about this gym. Now, he could show it off to whomever this girl was that tugged at his heartstrings. After prepping the coffee and espresso, he returned to the three trainers, come to find some of his employees chatting them up. 

Fuck. He forgot to lock the door. It wasn’t classy at all. Saffron sat still, being ignored by the other gym trainers bombarding Steven and Lance with every question on the planet. Blue, trying to keep things low-key placed the coffee and espresso for Lance and Steven respectively.  
“Guys,” he began, “They’re not here to battle,” he set Saffron’s coffee down for her. She began adding creamer, and held the cup to her lips, thanking him quietly. One of the guys looked at Saffron.  
“Yeah? You’re the one going to battle Blue?” She nodded in reply, not sparing him any words.  
“Can’t we watch? Please Blue?’ one of the girls whined, and the others joined.  
“Ah, I don’t know,” he said, eyes glancing over at Saffron who was staring down her coffee. Damn, he really couldn’t read her well at all. 

“Saffron?”  
She looked at Lance.  
“I don’t mind,” her eyes wandering over to Blue’s then back down at her coffee. Blue sighed softly. That was that, he guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as one person likes it, I'll be happy.  
> Thanks for your time.


End file.
